The Center for Environmental Health Science (CEHS) was established in 2000 with the goal of developing a nationally competitive interdisciplinary research program to study the mechanisms of human disease and environmental impacts on those diseases. The COBRE I and II awards (2002 and 2007, respectively) strengthened the institution's biomedical research infrastructure through the support of the CEHS and enhanced the ability of investigators to compete independently for external peer-reviewed support. Faculty were hired and mentored. Facility Cores were established, and research projects were supported resulting in substantial growth of external grant funding and publications from CEHS investigators. The University of Montana contributed significantly to the success with financial support and substantial new research space. A Strategic Plan has been established to transition CEHS into a sustained long-term center. The main goal of the Administrative Core is to implement the Strategic Plan in a dynamic manner to ensure CEHS sustainability. The success of the center is a result of a close interaction between the investigators' areas of research and expertise in the Facility Cores. The Administrative Core will coordinate all activities of the center and enhance productivity and funded grant applications. The Administrative Core supports research activities, the Facility Cores, as well as the mentoring and training activities of the CEHS. The Administrative Core is the nucleus of the CEHS and provides much of the identity and cohesion that ensure its long-term success and sustainability. The Administrative Core provides management and oversight of the many functions of CEHS that allow the Center to fulfill its mission to promote collaborative and innovative research, provide oversight to the Facility Cores and launch the next generation of environmental health research and researchers. The Core does this by providing a supportive infrastructure that encourages collaboration and creativity, builds capacity, and keeps lines of communication open.